The Crazy Things They Do
by Erik-The-Okapi
Summary: Takes place after "Bro to Bro". I got inspired by some Thomas Sanders Vines & Smosh Vines. If you want more, please leave a review. Hope you like this.
1. The Craziness starts!

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, FixersChannel, Sonic Boom Legends, grimlock1997 quaylacheers, or MontyTH.**

 **After watching some Thomas Sanders Vines, I decided to do the same thing, but with some Smosh Vines, & some Thomas Sanders Vines. Enjoy.**

 **A/N: This takes place after "Bro to Bro", so if Zooey's in one of these vines, she's wearing her battle outfit.**

* * *

 **Sonic Boom Vines**

* * *

 **Scene: Meh Burger**

Sonic & Amy are having lunch together.

"So, get this." Sonic said to Amy. "A kitsune & vixen walk into Meh Burger-"

 **"HEY!"** yelled Tails.

Sonic & Amy turn around to reveal Tails & Zooey behind them.

 _"NOT COOL, SONIC!"_ yelled Zooey. **"NOT COOL!"**

Both Tails & Zooey walk away from Meh Burger. Sonic runs after them.

"Wait!" said Sonic. "I'm sorry!"

...

 **Scene: Forgone Forest**

Fixer runs up to Sticks.

"Run away with me & get married." Fixer said to Sticks.

"I can't." replied Sticks.

"Why?" asked Fixer.

Sticks is now holding two cantaloupes.

"I cant-el-lope."

Across from them, Erik, Sonic, Shift, & Tails all laugh at Sticks' joke.

...

 **Scene: Bygone Village**

Sonic was seen in his Blue Force One driving around the village.

"Sound off." Sonic said as he noticed Monty & Tony hanging with Tails & Erik near Meh Burger.

"FEW TIMES I'VE BEEN 'ROUND THAT TRACK, SO IT'S NOT JUST GONNA HAPPEN LIKE THAT CUZ I-!" Sonic chanted.

"CUZ I AIN'T NO HOLLABACK GIRL! CUZ I AIN'T NO HOLLABACK GIRL!" Tony said while dancing around in a gangster sort of way, interrupting Sonic.

That made Sonic, Monty, Tails, & Erik laugh.

...

 **Scene: Fixer & Erik's House**

Team Sonic was hanging out at Fixer's Village for the day. They were all at Fixer & Erik's house playing a game: Typical panic time at school. Fixer acted as the teacher, while Team Sonic, Erik, Shift, Monty & Tony sat on the couch & some chairs.

"Nobody s answering? I guess I ll have to call on someone." Fixer said, acting as the teacher.

 _ **"GET DOWN!"**_ yelled Monty.

Everyone got down to the ground. Poor Sticks wasn't quick enough.

"You!" Fixer pointed at Sticks.

"24?" asked Sticks.

"Wrong!" replied Fixer.

A recording of a gunshot was heard. Sticks fell to the ground, playing dead.

 **"THEY GOT STICKS!"** Erik yelled as the rest of us hid in a cowardly manner. Everyone started to laugh at this game.

...

 **Scene: Forgone Village**

"Storytime!" Fixer exclaimed as Tails flew past him at top speed.

Fixer started to run after his little bro.

"No matter how fast he flew, he couldn't escape the demon!" Fixer said in a narrator voice, making Tails fly faster.

He seemed to be playing along.

"But he wouldn't let his soul be taken today!" Fixer finished.

Tails flailed his arms in the air, yelling.

 _ **"AHHHHHHH!"**_

That made them both laugh as Tails & Fixer slowed down. Tails stopped flying, & hugged Fixer in a brotherly fashion.

...

 **Scene: Forgone Village**

"Storytime!" Erik exclaimed as he saw Quayla in the middle of Town Square.

Quayla was shown sitting on a bench drinking a diet coke.

"The young woman sat there alone, drinking her diet coke." Erik narrated.

Quayla noticed Erik immediately & stood up.

"Erik, no. No no no!" Quayla said, laughing as she was walking away.

Erik followed her, making them both run.

"I'm a God, Quayla the Grizzly Bear! You will bend to my will! You can't 'bear' it, _**YOU CAN'T!**_ " Erik said, laughing as she was as well.

Quayla started to run faster, as did Erik also.

"No more bear puns! I can't 'bare' to hear more...dang it." said Quayla, before realizing what she said.

Erik fell to the ground laughing. Quayla did as well, seconds later.

...

 **Scene: Sticks' Burrow**

Sticks was shown wearing her PJs. She was getting ready for the day.

"Now it's time for me to get dressed." Sticks said as she snapped her fingers, which sent out a white, blinding light.

When the white light faded away, Sticks was now wearing her black dress from the Awardy Awards.

" _ **AHHHH!**_ That's not what I meant by dress!" yelled Sticks in shock.

...

 **Scene: Sonic's Shack**

Knuckles is seen weightlifting.

"My hands are gonna get so crushed!" said Knuckles.

A motobug appeared out of nowhere. Knuckles attempt to destroy the robot, until he heard a cracking sound. All his fingers on his right hand are broken.

" _ **AHHHH!**_ That's not what I meant by crushed!" yelled Knuckles in shock.

...

 **Scene: Tails' House**

Tails, Fixer, & Tony are all hanging out at Tails' place for the day. Tony started to play some music from Ylvis.

"But there's one sound, that no one knows-" Tony sang.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!" Both Tails & Fixer said, interrupting Tony. That scared the young fox in the process.

 _"Eek!"_ yelled Tony as he ducked underneath the table.

"Not that sound, Tony." said Fixer.

Tails walked to the table & knelt down to Tony. The three-tailed fox gave Tails a hug. Tails gave him one back.

...

 **Scene: Bygone Village**

Erik walking through Town Square, listening to NoCopyrightSound on his iPod Touch. It seemed like he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. Tails, Shift, & Monty noticed Erik.

Shift chuckled. "Look at him, not watching where he s going. Watch this!"

The electric hedgehog charged at the okapi teen, letting out a hilariously weird war cry. Much to everyone s surprise, Erik jumped over Shift. The okapi teen proceeded, continuing to walk & hum to the music.

"Aww man, that didn't wor-!" Shift then ran right into a street light near Meh Burger with a CLANG!

...

 **Scene: Tails' House**

Sonic, Tails, Monty, & Tony were getting ready to go to the Village for the day.

"I'm gonna take a quick nap to refresh myself." Tails said as he went into a spare bedroom of his house.

"Okay." said Sonic.

 _A half hour later..._

Tails came out of the room as Sonic, Monty, & Tony were just about ready to go.

"Ready?" asked Tony.

Tails' eyes were heavy as his hair was a little messed up; He got bed head.

 **"I HATE EVERYTHING!"** He nearly yelled, throwing a pillow. It hit Tony, making him fall onto the ground.

"Oh my..." said Sonic & Monty simultaneously.

...

 **Scene: Amy's House**

Amy was hanging out with Erik & Quayla at her house.

"Hey, wanna kiss?" asked Amy.

Both Quayla & Erik were surprised by Amy. They both knew what was coming. They both decided to play along.

"Sure..." Quayla & Erik both said, still unsure by Amy.

The pink hedgehog then tried to shove the bear & okpai together.

 _"NO, NO, NO, **NOOOOOOOO!** "_ shouted both Quayla & Erik.

Amy eventually stopped shoved the two. Amy walked away from the duo. Erik made sure she was gone.

"Are we clear?" asked Quayla.

"Yup." replied Erik, as he planted a kiss on Quayla's lips. The bear kissed him back.

Meanwhile, outside...

Amy watched the whole thing from her kitchen window.

"Jackpot!" whispered Amy to herself.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Thanx for reading this. If you want a sequel, comment down below if you want out. OKAPI OUT!**


	2. It continues!

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, Sonic Boom Legends, or anything from FixersChannel, grimlock1997, quaylacheers, Shadiie, or MontyTH.**

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And fellow Sonic Boom Fanatics!**

 **grimlock1997: Here we present to you the sequel (or Chapter 2) to Erik's story, 'The Crazy Things They Do', which is a series of vines that were written by Erik-the-Okapi himself.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: That's right! :) And this time, I have help writing the sequel, with my co-writer Grim giving me a hand!**

 **grimlock1997: Indeed. Anyways, in this series, we have a new set of 12 vines that were written by us. This time, we have included Slingshot, Sienna the Porcupine & Knave the Hedgehog into this sequel.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And we certainly hope that you guys will enjoy the sequel!**

* * *

 **Scene One: Tails' Workshop**

It was night time on Bygone Island, where the Stars sparkled in the sky, with the full moon hiding behind the clouds. Approaching the top of a hill outside of the time, were both Sonic & Amy heading over to see Tails in his workshop. The fox had been on a date with Zooey, & he had just returned home, so Sonic & Amy decided to ask him about how his date had been.

"Say Sonic..." Amy asked, a small bit of jealousy in her voice, "If Tails is dating Zooey, then...who are you dating?"

Sonic just looked at Amy with a confused look in his eyes, since he had no clue on what the pink hedgehog was talking about. Since when was he dating any girls? Chuckling, Sonic just looked at Amy, as they approached the top of the hill where the workshop stood.

"Amy, you know that I'm not dating anyone yet..." Sonic said, patting Amy on the back, "Heck, why would I be dating any other girl yet?"

Sonic glanced at Amy again, who was now smiling at Sonic, knowing that his answer was right & true. Now, she could stop being jealous or suspicious, otherwise, she'd be like Sticks.

"Ahh, good..." Amy said, "Now, let's see if Tails is in."

Then, they noticed that the front door was left slightly openly with some light shining through it briefly. This confused the two hedgehogs as they saw the small ray of light. They pushed the door open & they both entered the workshop, but what they saw saw next was something that made them feel uncomfortable.

In front of them on the couch, where both Tails & Zooey kissing each other, with their arms wrapped around one another, as they laid on the couch together. Zooey was also wearing her battle outfit that Tails had made for her. They were unaware that Sonic & Amy had entered the room & were watching them.

Speaking of them, Sonic & Amy just stared at the sight with slightly wide eyes, as Amy did her best not to squeal at the sight.

 _"Uhh...maybe we should get out of here..."_ Sonic said, quietly.

 _"Indeed..."_ Amy agreed.

But, before the two could even begin to make their stealthy and attempted quiet escape, Tails & Zooey stopped kissing to look into each other's sparkling eyes, before the two foxes turned to see Sonic & Amy, & their eyes widened as they blushed.

 **"SONIC!"** Tails exclaimed.

 **"AMY!"** Zooey added, as the two sat up  & stared at them, embarrassed.

Both Sonic & Amy also blushed a bit, & while the blue hedgehog just scratched his head & chuckled awkwardly, Amy could say one thing to make things even odder.

"W-Well..." Amy stuttered, smiling nervously, "It looks like you guys got home from your date...early."

...

 **Scene Two: Forgone Village**

On Forgone Island, the sun shone brightly & the clouds were only merely dotted about the place. In the town, Slingshot was walking around holding his sword & keeping an eye open for any trespassers or enemies that tried to enter the civilization.

Since he was a Cybertronian, Slingshot could detect anything from a three-mile radius, & he could transform into his fighter jet form, whenever he nodded to scout the island from above. Although sometimes, he could believe that an assassin or trespasser, or enemy could be already in the village, & he would go on a search for them, though he would always keep himself in check, since he did come from Cybertron.

Anyways, Slingshot walked along the town, until he felt a strange suspicion in his spark. He felt like a trespasser was around, & so he held his sword & looked at a home beside him.

 **"Trespasser!"** Slingshot exclaimed, before smashing the roof on the house.

 _ ***SMASH!***_

Roof tiles & bits of wood fell onto the ground beside the house, and when the dust settled, Slingshot could soon see that he had actually smashed the roof off of Fixer & Erik's home.

 **"What the heck?!"** Erik asked aloud.

Slingshot looked at the slight mess he created, seeing the bits of tiles scattered a bit inside the okapi/fox home. He sighed & placed a hand on the side of his head & groaned while shutting his eyes briefly.

"My apologies, Erik & Fixer..." Slingshot said, "I thought there was a trespasser in the village."

Sighing again, the Cybertronian walked off awkwardly, as Erik looked at the huge hole in the house. Fixer sighed irritably & walked through the tiles & dust to reach the house phone.

"Great..." Fixer sighed, "Now, we'll have to ask Tails to help rebuild our roof."

...

 **Scene Three: Meh Burger**

In Bygone Village, both Sienna & Shift were waiting in the queue to be severed by Dave, but due to the fact that the line was so long, they had to wait for a while.

"Man!" Shift said, tapping his foot, "How long does it take for a line to move?"

"Shift, let's not make a scene, ok?" Sienna asked, kindly, smoothing her boyfriend's head.

As the electric hedgehog nodded & sighed, the line started to slowly move along, but when they looked up ahead, they saw that Dave the Intern was asleep on the counter, with Eggman attempting to cook the burgers, with great difficulty.

"Hey, man!" Child Monkey said, "Hurry up, will ya?"

"I'm trying my best!" Eggman replied, sneering, "Its not my fault that this lazy didn't isn't doing anything!"

Shift saw Dave asleep at the counter & saw Eggman trying his very best to work. Sighing, the electric hedgehog asked over to the back of the counter, flicked on some of his electric powers in his hand, & touched Dave on the back of his shirt, giving the sleeping mammal a shock.

 _ ***BBBBTTTTTZZ!***_

 _ **"GAHH!"**_ Dave yelled loudly, as he woke up immediately  & went to help Eggman at last.

As the nerd got to work, Eggman saw Shift & gave him a nod.

"Thanks...I guess..." Eggman said.

"No problem..." Shift responded, winking, before walking back over to Sienna.

And with that electric shock, the line started moving faster, as Dave helped Eggman serve each customer.

...

 **Scene Four: Sticks' Burrow**

In the jungle, Fixer & Sticks were outside, sitting by the lake & holding hands with each other, as they looked at their reflections in the water.

"Say, Fixer..." Sticks asked, "Do you think there are any government agents in my lake?"

"Ha-ha!" Fixer chuckled, before saying, "Of course not, Sticks. No agents would be able to find you underwater."

But just after Fixer said that, a fish then came up out of the water & spat water into his face, which hit his left eye, before it went back under the water.

Fixer, having been sprayed in the eye by the fish, jumped up & stared running over the place.

 **"Ahh!"** He exclaimed, "He got me in the eye!"

Sticks watched her boyfriend run about, before signing & turning around to watch him & his slightly hilarious show.

 _"Oh, Fixer..."_ Sticks thought, _"You really are over-dramatic."_

...

 **Scene Five: Forgone Beach**

Knuckles & Erik were searching for seashells on the beaches of Forgone Island, while Quayla & Amy just sat on the rocks nearby, talking.

"Hey Knux!" Erik called, "Look! I've found a shell!"

"Really?" Knuckles asked, "Then, try listening to the sea with it!"

Nodding & grinning, Erik put the shell to his ear, expecting to hear the sound of the sea waves crashing quietly, but what he heard next was unexpected.

Instead of hearing the sea, his left horned ear was suddenly pinched by a crab.

 _ ***Crunch!***_

 _ **"Oww!"**_ Erik groaned, as his ear was pinched,  & the shell was dropped to reveal the crab holding onto his ear.

Quayla gasped when she saw her boyfriend in slight pain from the crab, before she got up & immediately ran over to the okapi, while picking up a stick on the sand.

"Hold still, sweetie!" Quayla said, as she held the stick & used it as a baseball bat.

And with one _'whack',_ the bear soon sent the crab flying off into the distance of the water, after it was forced to let go of the okapi's ear.

Erik groaned a little bit, as the pain slowly faded away from his ear, before he felt Quayla kiss it gently to help soothe the pain.

"T-Thanks, Quayla..." Erik said, as he hugged his girlfriend.

"You're welcome, Erik..." Quayla replied, gently smoothing his back.

Amy sighed happily at the sight of the two young lovers, while Knuckles walked over to the pink hedgehog with a crab on his finger.

"Say, Amy..." Knuckles asked, "Could you please help me with this crab problem?"

The hedgehog just stared at the echidna & the crab on his finger, before sighing & walking off the rock & into the forest to return to Forgone Village.

...

 **Scene Six: Forgone Burger Shack**

Knave the Hedgehog was cleaning the dishes of his restaurant shack, which looked like Meh Burger, only much more friendly & lively. As the yellow hedgehog washed the dishes, he soon heard the sounds of Monty & Tony laughing together on one of the tables by the counter.

Knave smiled a bit at the sight of the two playing with each other. He didn't mind watching them, just as long as they didn't cause too much trouble.

"At least they haven't made a mess of the dishes I've just washed..." Knave said to himself, quietly.

"Tag, your it!" Tony said to Monty, touching his shoulder & running off.

"Get back here!" Monty laughed, as he chased after the three-tailed fox.

As the hedgehog ran after his best friend, his foot slipped on some mud beneath the table, & with a _'splat!',_ the dishes sitting on the counter were covered in mud, which made Knave sigh  & place a hand on his face.

"Me and my big mouth..." Knave sighed, while groaning.

...

 **Scene Seven: Bygone Village**

One night, Tails was walking around the town, while holding hands with Zooey, who was in her normal dress. The clouds were blocking out the stars in the sky, but this didn't bother them very much.

"Sure is peaceful tonight, Tails..." Zooey said, as they walked through the town.

"Indeed..." Tails agreed, smiling at his girlfriend.

As the two walked by the buildings & town hall, the clouds above then moved away, which revealed a full moon. It shined rays of light down onto the town, making it look eery. But then, as the moon shined down on Tails, it made him stop walking & cause his small body to start shaking a bit.

 **"Urghh!"** Tails groaned.

Zooey immediately saw this, & grew concerned about Tails.

"Tails, are you okay?" Zooey asked.

But then, a purple aura started flowing around Tails' body, as he bent down onto his knees & groaned in pain. He then stood up again & spread out his arms, & with a flash of light, the two-tailed fox's appearance then changed.

 **"Argghhh!"** Tails yelled, that almost echoed through the town.

Once the light faded, Zooey soon saw that Tails was now in a different form. The two-tailed fox's fur was now **pitch black,** with only his muzzle, chest fur  & gloves remaining white, & his shoes, & eyes remained the same as usual. There was a purple aura flowing through around his form.

And out of all of this, Tails still had his Enerbeam tool-belt, Wrist Communicator & goggles. He over-looked his appearance, before turning to look at Zooey.

"W-What happened to me?" Tails asked, confused.

"I think you changed into a **darker form** of yourself, Tails..." Zooey said, as she then hugged her boyfriend, which made him smile. Despite being in a **dark form,** Tails was surprisingly not angry at all.

* * *

Behind the two-tailed fox, Sticks (who's hair was flowing free) & Fixer were walking around the village together, when they spotted what the badger thought was a government agent. It made her become a little bit paranoid.

"Fixer?" Sticks asked, "Is that...a government agent?"

"Uhh...I don't know..." Fixer replied.

Zooey stopped hugging Tails, & she soon noticed Fixer & Sticks, before smiling & waving to them.

"Hey guys!" Zooey said, waving.

Dark Tails turned around after hearing that, & saw Sticks and his brother, Fixer, in the distance. Grinning, he held out his hand, which was pulsating with dark purple flowing energy.

"Hey bro!" Tails said.

But the response he from the badger was pretty much a scared scream, while Fixer just stood there, standing there in surprise.

 **" _AGHH!_ A government agent! Tails has become one of them!"** Sticks yelled wildly, before screaming  & running away from the scene.

Tails, Fixer & Zooey watched the badger run away in a panic attack, before Tails & Zooey walked over to the one-tailed fox.

"Did I do anything wrong?" Tails asked, looking confused.

"I don't think so..." Zooey said, as she gently took Tails' hand.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, once I find her..." Fixer said.

The three foxes shared a laugh together, as the moon continued to shine above the village of Bygone Island.

...

 **Scene Eight: Bygone Beach**

Sonic, Knuckles, Fixer, Shift, Erik, Monty, Tony & Tails were lying around together on the beach in deck chairs. The sun shone & the waves crashed gently across the shore. It was like they were on holiday & without having to deal with the other guys on the two islands.

"Sure is beautiful & peaceful, guys..." Shift sighed, who was wearing shades.

"Indeed..." Tony agreed, "This summer's gonna be great!"

"But what if the girls try to find us?" Erik asked, lifting his shades off his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry guys..." Tails said, "I've made them something that will keep them busy."

"Like what?" Knuckles and Sonic asked, simultaneously.

Tails just grinned, as he showed his friends a blueprint of what looked liked small, miniature robot mice. When Monty saw the blueprint, he started giggling a bit at the design.

"Oh-ho, you really made them robot mice?" Monty asked.

"Yep!" Tails said, "And I'm sure they are dealing with them, as we speak."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, in Amy's Shack...**

 _ **"AHHH! MICE!"**_ Amy shrieked.

 _ **"Kill them! Kill them!"**_ Sticks added, sounding paranoid.

 _ **"I can't stand mice!"**_ Quayla said.

Yep, Amy, Sticks & Quayla were all on a high chair together, trying to avoid the robot mice, which were squeaking & running about the place. However, the only girls who weren't scared of these were Sienna & Zooey.

They looked at the three scared girls with crossed arms & half eye closed looks on their faces.

"Zooey, do you think they'll ever realise that these are just robots?" Sienna asked.

"Well, with the way things are going, Sienna..." Zooey replied, "I'd say it'll take a while until they realize that."

Sienna nodded in understanding, as the two just watched the three girls squeal & shriek at the little robot mice.

...

 **Scene Nine: Desert Area**

Slingshot was flying through the desert canyons of Bygone Island, in fighter jet form, with Fixer at the pilot's chair & handling the controls. The duo sped through the canyons, & dodged every single rock that tried to veer them off course. As they ventured through the canyon, Fixer checked the screen in front of the controls.

"We're making good time, Slingshot..." Fixer said, as he looked at the timer, "If we keep this up, we might just break our own record again."

"A record may be the prize..." Slingshot said, through the monitor, "But there's more to life than being in the fast lane."

Fixer nodded, before the duo saw a large rock structure with a spinning path carved into it. The fox's eyes widened in surprise, as he then tugged at the controls & sent Slingshot up into the air, which ended up scraping a bit of the left wing against the rock wall, & dust to fall onto the jet's paint job.

Fixer looked back at the canyon & sighed heavily.

 _"Phew!"_ Fixer said, "That was close!"

"Close, but not as close as beating the record..." Slingshot said, showing that the record had not been beaten.

Fixer sighed, as he controlled the jet again & turned it around to head back over to Forgone Island.

...

 **Scene Ten: Forgone Town**

Shift & Sienna were flying through the evening skies of Forgone Island, with the electric hedgehog carrying his girlfriend in his arms, as they flew across the island.

"Man, today was quite tough, wasn't it, Shift?" Sienna asked, feeling tired.

"Sure was..." Shift agreed, "I can't wait to get back home & relax."

When the two got to the village, Shift used his hover boots to slowly get back down to the ground. And once they landed, the hedgehog carefully placed Sienna on her feet again. Shift then had a question in his mind, as he faced his girlfriend.

"Hey, Sienna..." Shift said, "If I may ask, why did you want to spend the day on Bygone Island?"

Sienna giggled & turned to face him with sparkly eyes.

"Well, I have planned a special surprise for you, sweetie..." Sienna said, as she turned Shift to face the nearly dark-looking village.

It was then, that the village lights were switched on, & Shift was soon seeing Team Sonic, Team Fixer, Knave, Quayla, Tony & Monty standing in front of a table with a banner hanging across the town, saying 'Happy Birthday, Shift' on it.

The groups were standing in front of a table loaded with foods & refreshments, while Slingshot stood tall, remaining respectfully silent.

 **"Surprise!"** The group said, **"Happy birthday, Shift!"**

Shift stared with wide eyes & mouth agape, as he didn't even realize that it was his own birthday today. Heck, he couldn't even remember his own age!

"Happy birthday, Shift!" Sienna said, as she kissed his cheek.

But what happened next, was that Shift fainted from surprise & shock, and fell onto the ground. Sienna gasped a bit & went to check on her boyfriend, while the others just watched from the table, with awkward glances.

"Uhh, do you think we should've planned this out better, guys?" Amy asked.

"I'm sure he will be fine..." Knuckles said, before asking, "Wait, who's birthday is it?"

"Yeah, to be honest, I forgot who's birthday it is, too..." Erik added.

...

 **Scene Eleven: Tails' Workshop**

Zooey came walking in, wearing her battle outfit & Wrist Communicator on the left side of her hand. She saw Tails struggling to try & get rid of an itch on his back.

"Tails, are you alright?" Zooey asked.

"No, Zooey..." Tails groaned, "I have a really bad itch I can't seem to get rid of."

"Hmm...let me see if I can help you with that..." Zooey said, as she approached her boyfriend.

The vixen walked over to Tails, & sat beside him. She then used her hands & started massaging Tails' back, making sure to scratch the itching spot. When the two-tailed fox felt Zooey scratch his itch, he sighed in relief & relaxation as the itch faded away.

"Feel better, sweetie?" Zooey asked, smiling.

"Definitely..." Tails sighed, as he sighed happily.

Then, Knuckles came walking in with a cactus stuck to his back. It was obvious that he had been in the desert.

"Hey guys..." Knuckles said, "Is there a doctor who can help with my cactus problem?"

Tails & Zooey just stared at the echidna, then glanced at each other, & began laughing together, as Knuckles just stood there in the doorway.

...

 **Scene Twelve: Bygone Forest**

Slingshot was walking with Erik & Fixer by his side, while Sticks was holding hands with the fox. They were keeping a lookout for any intruders... (Again).

"Can you see anything, Slingshot?" Erik asked.

"Nothing at the moment, Erik..." Slingshot responded, "Though it feels like someone's watching us."

"Don't you try & get paranoid now..." Sticks said, "That's my specialty."

"So I heard, sweetheart..." Fixer teased, as he kissed Sticks on the forehead gently, which made the badger giggle & hug her boyfriend.

Erik sighed & turned to face the couple.

"At least I can't get paranoid or frightened guys..." Erik said, "Well, unless I'm alone for too long."

A sudden tap on the shoulder to Erik made the Okapi turn round. And who he came across next was a bit of a sunrise & shock.

 **"Hi, Erik!"** Quayla said, happily.

 **"AHHH!"** Erik yelled, as he jumped up  & ended up sitting on the side of Slingshot's shoulder, shaking like a leaf.

Sticks & Fixer just looked at Erik, before they let out their laughs, while Quayla just giggled at her frightened boyfriend.

You see, not everyone's prepared for a spook.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And so, that's the sequel!**

 **grimlock1997: This was much longer than the first story, & it included extra characters. :)**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We hope you guys enjoyed this sequel!**

 **grimlock1997: And if you guys want another sequel, then just message one of us on Deviantart. :)**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Until next time...**

 **Both: PEACE OUT, fellow Decepticons! :)**


	3. The 7-Tailed Monster!

**I don't own SEGA, Sonic Boom, FixersChannel, Sonic Boom Legends, grimlock1997 qcherry, or MontyTH.**

 **grimlock1997: Greetings, fellow Decepticons!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And fellow Sonic Boom fanatics!**

 **grimlock1997: We have once again worked together on a new Sonic Boom Vines chapter, since we have been watching a lot of Thomas Sanders vines on YouTube.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: So now, we have written a third chapter together, & chose some funny vines that will be based on the main characters of Sonic Boom & Legends!**

 **grimlock1997: We hope you will enjoy these new sets of vines, as we have enjoyed writing them.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: And when you read these vines we based them on, you'll be laughing at the Sonic Boom characters for sure!**

 **Both: Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Scene: Sticks' Burrow**

"Storytime!" exclaimed Erik as he saw Sticks & Fixer doing push-ups outside Sticks' Burrow.

"They enjoyed sleep so much, they often took naps on the ground, & couldn't get up." said Erik.

Sticks & Fixer both fell to the ground & fell asleep. Erik laughed his head off. Sticks & Fixer started to laugh seconds later.

...

 **Scene: Tails' Workshop**

 **"Storytime!"** exclaimed Erik as he saw Tails working on his plane.

"Tails was just minding his own business, when all of a sudden, Zooey came in & started getting into a playful tickling fight with her boyfriend." said Erik.

There, Zooey (in her battle outfit) & Tails begin tickling each other.

"Zooey, stop!" Tails laughed.

"You're so cute when you laugh!" Zooey replied.

"And this would take Tails' mind off of his work." Erik said to himself & walked out of the workshop.

...

 **Scene: Forgone Village**

 **"Storytime!"** exclaimed Erik as he saw Tails  & Shift hanging out.

"After a prank on Tails that went wrong, Shift the Hedgehog would soon pay the price for his troubles." said Erik.

Tails angerly looks at Shift & turns into **Dark Tails.**

 _ **"Yikes!"**_ said Shift as he runs off screaming. **Dark Tails** flies off after him.

 **"I'll give you a beating you'll _never_ forget!"** yelled **Dark Tails.**

...

 **Scene: Meh Burger (Bygone Island)**

Tails has given Sonic, Amy, Sticks, Zooey, Knuckles, Fixer, Erik, Shift, Sienna, Monty, his cousin Tony & Dave a very long Science/Math equation to solve. Why? He wanted to know how smart his friends/family is.

" **Grr!** This paper is impossible!" said Sonic angerly.

"How?! I already did it." Dave said to Sonic.

Everyone looks at Dave desperate for the answer.

 **"Answers?!"**

Dave let out a small gasp.

"You better run, Dave." said Tails.

Dave runs out of Meh Burger while everyone runs after him.

...

 **Scene: Fixer & Erik's House**

Fixer grabs his camera from the kitchen counter & points it at Erik's bedroom Door.

Fixer starts to narrate. _"This fast elusive creature has been locked in his room for the last three days &..."_

Erik speeds out & runs to the fridge for some water.

 **"Wait! There he goes!** He's grabbing a water bottle..."

Erik speeds back & closes the door.

"And...oh he's gone."

Fixer turns off the camera, & walks to Erik's room. Upon opening the door, he sees Erik on his bed watching TV.

 **"Erik!"** exclaimed Fixer. "What was that for?"

"I was testing my speed!" said Erik, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"You know we have a flat-screen in the living room."

"So?"

"Nevermind." said Fixer as he leaves Erik's room.

...

 **Scene: Forgone Village**

"Storytime!" Amy said as she walked up to Quayla.

"Erik would one day come in & sweep Qualya off of her feet."

Erik picks up Qualya, making her squeal in surprise.

 **"Hello!"** Erik said.

 **"Erik!"** Qualya said, staring into Erik's eyes.

Amy and Sienna both look at each other & laugh together, which results in Erik & Qualya laughing too.

...

 **Location: Forgone Island**

 **Weather: Winter**

 **(A/N: This will take place a few months prior to "Bro to Bro".)**

Inside a small home, Shift the Hedgehog sat in a comfy leather chair, holding a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. It was winter, so he was relaxing in the warm of his very own home.

"Ahh..." Shift sighed, "This is nice and comfy."

He then took a sip out of his hot chocolate, as the cold snow blew outside with the fierce winter winds, while grey snow clouds blocked out the sun.

* * *

 **Weather: Summer**

Several months later, Shift had his electricity zapping on the chair through his quills, although he was struggling to get out of the chair, due to the hot weather making the leather trying to stick to his electric quills.

And believe me, he _wasn't_ having a good time.

 _ **"Gah!"**_ Shift exclaimed in pain, lifting up his left arm.

 **"Why _leather?!_ "** Shift continued, as he started to get himself unstuck from the chair.

His electricity continued zapping, as he struggled with the chair, getting up one painful step at a signal time.

 **"This is a _devil chair!_ "** Shift yelled.

He finally managed to get off his chair, but this resulted in his hoverboots activating & sent him flying right into a vase in the corner of the living room.

 ** _SMASH!_**

The vase broke as it fell onto the hedgehog's head, leaving it shattered & leaving the electric hedgehog groaning in pain. He soon heard the sound of Sienna's voice calling out.

"Shift? Are you okay, sweetie?" Sienna was heard asking from another part of the house.

"Ugh...yes, I'm alright, sweetheart..." Shift said, while groaning.

...

 **Scene: Eggman's Fortress**

Eggman was sitting on the sofa, watching the television, when all of a sudden, the sound of a buzzer sounded off. The doctor thought that was the fire alarm, so he immediately got up & started running around his lab in panic.

 _ **"Fire!"**_ Eggman exclaimed, running around in panic, _**"There's a fire in the...!"**_

However, as he turned a corner, he soon found out where the _'buzzing'_ was coming from.

Looking to his left, Eggman saw that it was none other than Cubot making the sound of the buzzing alarm, while waving his arms in fear.

 _ **Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!**_

"I saw a spider!" Cubot said, before buzzing & waving his hands again.

Eggman stared at his yellow henchbot for a few seconds, before sighing & placing a hand over his face in frustration.

"Why I haven't disassembled you yet, I don't know..." Eggman said to himself, while groaning.

...

 **Scene: Forgone Village**

 **"Storytime!"** said Amy as she walked up to Tails  & Kyra.

"It was clear that a romance was blossoming between them..." Amy said, gesturing to Tails & Kyra.

Kyra gasped a bit, before she turned to Tails with a loving smile & her arms opened out to hug him with love. Although, Tails was not too enthusiastic about this, & started running away.

 _ **"No!"**_ Tails yelled, as he ran, with Kyra quickly chasing after him.

"A romance lasting a lifetime!" Amy called out to them, before giggling.

...

 **Location: Bygone Village**

Sonic & Knuckles were walking outside of the town hall on Bygone Island, and the morning sun was slowly rising over the horizon, while the blue sky slowly appeared above them.

And it wouldn't be long before Sonic would start getting irritated by the clueless echidna. The two were currently on their way to Tails' Workshop.

"All set for today..." Sonic said, with a bag on his back.

"Do you have your game console?" Knuckles questioned.

"It's in my bag..." Sonic replied, "I've checked."

"But what if you didn't?" Knuckles asked, a small smirk on his face.

Sonic sighed in irritation, before taking the bag off of his back, & placed it on the ground. Opening up the zipper, Sonic then showed Knuckles the video game console that was sitting inside of the bag.

"See?" Sonic said, "There it is! I've got it!"

But as Sonic closed up the bag & slung it onto his back again, Knuckles then asked another clueless yet annoying question to the hedgehog.

"Did you really see it?" Knuckled asked.

 _ **"Grrrr!"**_ Sonic said, through greeted teeth, as he once again slipped the bag off his shoulder.

This was going to be a very long day for him.

...

 **Location: Meh Burger (Bygone Island)**

Tony & Monty were at Meh Burger together, having food together. They had finished their dinner, & were now drinking from glass cups. While Tony was drinking apple juice, Monty wasn't really liking the taste of his drink.

"So Monty, what do you think of your drink?" Tony asked, trying to hold in his giggling.

Monty took a drink from his glass, and gave it a taste in his mouth. After a few seconds, he could taste something very odd.

"Oh, it's so dry, Tony..." Monty said, groaning a bit.

"Well..." Tony said, giggling, "That's because you're drinking dirt!"

Tony then finally started laughing his head off, & fell onto the floor. Monty on the other hand, began spitting out the dirt from his mouth in disgust.

 _ **"Eww!"**_ Monty exclaimed, tipping the dirt out of the glass, **"Why would you do that, Tony?!"**

Tony was too busy laughing his head off to answer the question, before he used his three-tails & started flying away, continuing to laugh.

...

 **Location: Bygone Beach**

Tails, Zooey, Tony & Fixer were all walking along the beach together, with Tails & Zooey holding hands & Fixer & Tony walking side by side. They were all taking a walk together on the beach, like if they were a family.

"Say, have you noticed how many fox tails we all have?" Fixer questioned.

"Yes, I have seen it already..." Tony said, "I have three tails."

"I have two tails..." Tails added.

"And Fixer & I have one tail..." Zooey concluded.

"Which means that with the four of us together...we have seven fox tails altogether!" Fixer said.

 **"Wow, now that's _amazing!_ "** Tails and Tony said, together at the same time.

Just then, Sticks came walking down the other end of the beach, & when she saw the fox tails, & thought of them as seven tails at once, she started becoming paranoid & scared...again.

 **"Hey Sticks!"** Fixer called, waving to her.

 _ **"Aghhh!"**_ Sticks shouted loudly, **_"A seven tailed fox monster! It's no doubt coming to wreck my orchard! Run for your lives!"_**

And with that, Sticks ran off back where she came from at hyper-speed, all the while screaming frantically as she ran away. Tails, Zooey, Fixer & Tony all looked at each other, as silence went though the air briefly. Then, they began to laugh together, as they came around & formed a group hug.

"And that's how you scare people..." Zooey said to the readers, winking.

"Everything strange _always_ happens here!" Tails added, as the group continued their hug.

* * *

 **grimlock1997: And so, that's the next set of Sonic Boom Vines done!**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: We'll be switching between chapters in this series too. For example - One chapter will have Vines based on Thomas Sanders, & Smosh, while another chapter will have 'Short Story Vines' written by Grim.**

 **grimlocm1997: That way, it will make this series more humorous & enjoyable for you all.**

 **Erik-the-Okapi: Until next time...**

 **Both: PEACE OUT, fellow Sonic Boom Fans/Autobots/Decepticons!**


End file.
